


【js】石榴刑

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

松本润第一次见到樱井翔时，他扮演的是《金阁寺》中的雪姬。

演的“指尖鼠”这段情节——被捆绑在樱花树上的雪姬想起传说，便用指尖在落花上画了一只老鼠，那鼠竟果真活了，咬断绳索救了她。

樱井身着素雅的绯色缎子，裙摆上描着秋冬山水的雪影，纤巧的身姿被绳索缚住，如同藤蔓间盛放的花朵。那身不由己的神情、强人所难的姿态，描绘着美的危机，每一次挣扎间却不断涌现出温柔的、不屈不挠的生命力。  
似白雪中燃放的焰火。

表演结束，松本上前，伸出手来，凝视着樱井燃着淡漠烟火的双眼道：“初次见面，我是这次和你搭戏的男角，松本润。”

樱井将自己宛若凝脂的手滑进他手里，微笑着颔首：“樱井翔。”

那年樱井17岁，被师父锁在储书室学了7年女形，第一次拥有了能练习对手戏的搭档。

那年松本16岁，因为得不到师父重视偷跑出来，找尽方式练习演技。

得知自己与樱井共用一个休息室松本吃了一惊，他也有演女形的师兄师弟，自然是知道他们的教条戒律的。

“女形以色为本。天生丽质之女形，若不精心调理也将褪色。若不真心温顺，就将矫揉造作。身为男子，平生不以女子之姿生活，必难成女形。”

有一次年幼的师弟忘记用女性自称，便被师父罚抄了教条上千遍，半个月手都僵痛得扇子都拿不了。

女人的用语，女人的动作，女人的衣着，必得贯彻落实到日常中去的女形，怎可和男角共用一个休息室？

樱井闻言哈哈大笑了起来，摆着手讲松本迂腐，“你我都是男子，你有的我都有，我没的你也没，区分开来倒像在歧视我了。”

松本连忙道歉，心里却松了口气，泛起阵阵喜悦的涟漪。

樱井确实不似平常的女形，私下里既不讲女性用语也不穿女装，吃起东西来大大咧咧，一回休息室就迫不及待地换上简单的男式衬衫，粗暴摘下来的发饰首饰总是随意地散落在桌上，隔三差五就弄丢。

但舞台的残痕刻肤入骨，并非那么容易就能摆脱。

每当那繁复累赘的裙摆摩擦发出的声音在休息室响起时，松本就会克制不住地屏息凝神侧耳倾听，对着镜台暗暗窥视另一侧的樱井，在这点上，松本比巴普洛夫的狗还敏锐。

樱井用他灵巧的手指仔细解开衣结，抽出腰带时丝质衣物发出如小蛇吐芯般的蛊惑之音。一层一层地褪下裙衫，便展现出纤弱的体态和白皙的肌肤。圆润的肩头宛若积下初雪的山顶，泛着珍珠的色泽。最内里蝉翼般的衬裙堪堪遮挡住柔和的胴体，在昏黄的灯光下丰满的臀部若隐若现。

那优美柔和的身姿和他舞台上的姿态不谋而合，但隐匿着更加摄人心魂的妖冶。

他扮演着纯真的少女，温柔的少妇，悲情的妻子，演绎着灼人的恋慕，温顺的服从，哀愁的忧伤，台上的千愁万绪只有这时才会露出破绽，这时久久潜藏在樱井裙裾间的虚幻才会一跃而出，和现实缠绵交合。

  
演了一阵子枯燥乏味的历史剧目后，松本收到了下一场的台本。

赤红的封面上赫然写着《樱姬东文章》*。

热意一下子蹿上松本的脑袋。

樱井必定是扮演女主角樱姬，那自己演的是……权助。

是和樱姬有大段情欲戏的权助。

松本的脑海中不由自主地闪现出樱井线条柔美的身躯和凝脂玉般的肌肤。他学习女形7年，一定对情欲戏有过专业的学习，但是自己，对那种事的认知还停留在画报里穿着暴露的女郎和印刷模糊并被师兄们翻到破烂的书册上。

他在香艳的幻想和害怕露怯间矛盾挣扎，被樱井看出了心思安慰说因为剧情限制，那天剧场会清场，只是作为两个人的普通练习，自己也不会觉得冒犯，权当是家庭作业，让他不必有心理负担。

松本表面上作出轻松自如的样来，却回家问朋友师兄弟讨要了许多“教材”，连着好几天彻夜苦读学习。

戏剧终究是戏剧，明文规定过即使是濡れ場也不得做出什么逾矩行为。当松本看到穿着艳丽红色振袖、眼尾染着赤红的樱井时，在内心咒骂了这该死的规定上万遍。

然而樱井却仿佛不知道这条规定似的，竟真的在欢好场景时松开腰带，露出细白修长的双腿，跨坐在松本身上，搂着他的脖子轻轻舔吻他的耳廓。

松本哪受得了这种刺激，焦急地扯开樱井的领口，宛若久旱逢甘霖的灾民，啃咬着他白玉似的脖颈和胸口。他的手抚上樱井腰间，顺着腰线不安分地滑进腿间，终于掐上了自己肖想已久的臀部，五指陷在樱井那软滑又弹性十足的臀肉里，松本的喘息越来越重。他要往更深处去，樱井的更深处，那里流淌着泉水，那泉眼是自己要沉溺于中一生的温柔乡。

当松本的指尖探到穴口时，樱井却如惊弓之鸟般吓得几乎从他身上跳起来。他脸色绯红，还在细细喘着，腾出手来按住了松本作乱的手指。

松本从他胸口抬起脑袋，沉着声音问他怎么了，眼里盈溢着深不见底的欲望。

他将自己从陷在松本怀里的身子扯出来，腿还软着一下子摔在了舞台上。

“不行不行……不行……”口中喃喃道。

他衣衫凌乱不堪，眼角早已染上了媚色，伏在地板上腿间一片大好风光，浑身都染上了湿意，却霍然退避。

松本上前拽住他的脚踝，一把将他按回自己怀里深吻。他看见他的眼睫动情地颤抖着，眼框里要流淌出蜜汁来。

直到饱满丰润的双唇被啃地通红，唇边流出津液，松本才不舍地将他放开。

“不要在……这里……”他的声音和樱红的唇一起颤抖着。

松本点点头，温柔地把他的樱姬抱起。

  
樱姬东文章*：歌舞伎情色剧。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

松本已经记不清那晚他和樱井在休息室里做了多少次。

先是在沙发上羞涩地初尝，樱井笑他枉读禁书，他恼了便按着樱井在妆镜前像野兽一样交合，桌上的脂粉被碰地洒了一地，染得樱井如雪的身子像点了火似的，直到他软着身子不断讨饶才缓了下来。结果在浴房里清洗的时候又擦枪走火来了几遭。樱井累得化成了一摊雪水，怏怏地缩在沙发上一动也不想动，松本却哼着小曲儿悠哉悠哉地收拾起乱成一片的休息室。

他裹在裘子懒洋洋地瞧着松本吃饱喝足的乐呵样，让松本过来抱着自己睡觉。

松本便忠犬一样搂过他，温柔地吻他耳垂。他闭着眼睛轻笑着喊痒，泪痕悄无声息地沾上了眼角，转过身来把头埋进松本的胸膛，去听他强力的心跳声，闷闷地呢喃:“还好是潤くん……”

那天之后，每五场演出中就会被安排一场艳情戏码，松本自然乐此不疲。

然而樱井却让他私下里尽量保持距离——他冠冕堂皇地训诫松本不要逾了规矩，每天分别之时连手都不能拉一下，更别说那种把舌头伸进对方嘴里的亲吻。

“不行！”他扬着眉毛像只守门的幼狮。却屡屡在用餐时候用软冰似的足若即若离地触碰松本的小腿——膝盖——大腿——大腿内侧——再向上……松本被他撩拨地欲火疯燃，但他每次都用无辜的清朗的眸子回应，扬着嘴角挑衅，仿佛松本是个和他一起吃饭就会勃起的变态。

即使如此，松本也甘之如饴。

他被浸浴在官能愉悦里，酩酊狂喜。

那天他俩演罢《笼钓瓶花街醉醒》*，樱井坐在厚厚的紫丝绸褥垫上对着镜子卸妆。次郎左卫门和游女八桥的云雨场景不停地在松本脑中打转，他盯着樱井背口大片的雪白和娇嫩的脖颈只觉口干舌燥。

于是松本饥渴难耐地迎上去，将他飘离的指尖攥进手里，挑着他的下巴便吻了上去。

樱井倒也不推却，一边迎合着松本热情似火的亲吻、呼吸着他灼热的气息，一边伸手去解他的腰带。

松本对于脱去复杂的戏服早已熟稔于心，樱井像春笋似的被他熟练地一层层剥去衣物，露出笋心一样鲜嫩的胴体，乖巧地顺着他的动作投怀送抱，勾上他的脖子任他予取予求。

待松本的手指探到他的穴口时，那里早已湿成了一片，粉嫩湿暖的穴肉淫荡地开合着包覆松本手上灵巧的动作，和它主人同是一副食髓知味的媚态。

草草开拓了几下，松本便迫不及待地将自己胯下涨到发麻的阳物顶进那让人欲仙欲死的小穴，毫不留情地抽插起来，每一下都撞得又深又狠。

樱井细长的双腿被抬起挂在松本肩上，随着律动晃动，纤细的脚腕像薄冰下映出的彩霞，透着娇艳欲滴的瑰丽颜色。他口中不断溢出娇媚的呻吟，带着支离破碎的泣音。

他柔顺得像任人摆布的人偶，妖媚得似吸人魂魄的妖精。

只有在松本身下。

“只有在我身下，这种滔天的诱惑才能散发出堕落又优美的恶。”松本自负地想，又忍不住加重抽插，仿佛要撞开那道隔在舞台和现实间的厚重大门，仿佛要撞散那暗泉深处隔断了真情实意的幽冰。

正在两人意乱情迷之际，松本忽的瞥见半阖的门外藏着个人影，对方躲在阴影里，墨色的袍子泛着幽幽的暗光。

他心中一惊，动作骤然停了下来。樱井疑惑，红着眼尾用嗔怪的神色去瞧他。

“怎么了？”他用软嫩的脚趾轻抚松本的发尾，内里仍在一刻不停地吮着松本的粗大。

“门外…好像有人。”

松本感觉樱井的肠肉一下子绞紧起来，千娇百媚地拼命吮压自己的硬挺。

他凑上去将湿滑的小舌钻进松本唇齿间，搅动着津液发出色情的水声，吻毕用含羞带怨的上目线娇嗔道：“Maちゃん不专心，和我做还想着旁的事。”蒙上雾霭的湿润眼眸流转出晦暗的诱惑力，盯得松本几乎精关失守。

回想先前自己确实已将旁人都遣走了，松本便也不再多想，专心在樱井身上四处点火卖力耕耘。

然而当精致完美的陶瓷容器出现一丝裂缝嫌隙，不必多久便会彻底破碎。

松本天性敏感，越是藏在抽屉格挡深处的东西越是想去触碰探索。几次三番观察下来，他便察觉那天门外的人影决非自己晃眼错看或是偶然。

他如歌剧院里的鬼魅般，在黑暗中游荡窥探，用一双阴郁的眼审视着松本和樱井的情事。

松本怒火中烧，誓要将那变态逮住狠狠揍上一顿。

于是一次肉欲交缠后，松本不露声色地绕到门边，趁那人毫无防备猝然扑上去，按在地上就是一阵拳脚。

樱井闻声堪堪披上袍子，松松垮垮地系上腰带，跌跌撞撞地赶上前，哑着蜜嗓让松本住手。

松本正在气头上，怒意烧得满脸通红，喘着粗气对樱井解释：“就是这厮成天躲在暗处偷窥，看我不打到他双目失明。”

樱井更加惊慌失措起来，撑着酸痛的身子努力扯住松本健壮的臂膀。

“住手，潤くん住手，他……他是我的……师父……”

松本瞠目结舌地停下动作，惊诧地看向拉住自己的樱井，他像被卸了力似的瘫软半倚，领口还隐隐露着斑斑驳驳的红痕。

这时趴在地上黑鸦般的人摇摇晃晃地撑起身来，嗓间挤压出阴郁的笑声，“松本桑，看来这阵子我是太过惯着爱徒和你了，竟这般不知分寸，倒真把自己当成主子了？”

笼钓瓶花街醉醒*:歌舞伎名作，讲述农民次郎左卫门与游欧八桥的情事

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

樱井和松本约在了银座的一家咖啡馆。

这是两人第一次在不是剧场的地方见面。

樱井比松本晚来一些。  
穿着浅咖色的洋服，衬衫马甲外套，从领口到袖扣都打理的井井有条。

外面落了雪，一些晶莹细微的雪粒停驻在了他肩头，服务生殷勤地替他拂去，他微笑着向她表示谢意。样子和外面那些富贵人家温文尔雅的贵公子无异。

他坐进卡座，点了拿铁和草莓芭菲。直到饮品都上齐了才开口。

这是松本无数次幻想过的约会场景，话音刚起便摔落在地粉身碎骨。

“松本桑，”他带着笑意说，“家师被你教训得好惨，到现在都走不了路呢。”

“……”松本咬紧唇齿，喉咙干涩得吐不出一声抱歉。

“这次他让我来，和你终止合作关系。”语气宛若凌厉的手术刀，轻柔却致命地在对方胸腔上划出伤口，即使温热的血水不断翻涌而出也捂不暖它一丝一毫。

松本慌乱了起来：“不，不是，医疗费我可以全额赔偿的，这只是误会，对吧翔くん，不至于终止的……”

“是误会…吗？”

松本不敢去思考那些让人发怵的细节。瓷器的裂缝渗出了水，那便用手去堵住，一只手指不够就用两只，一只手不够就用一双。

“‘你师父就是个猥琐阴郁的变态。’你想这么说的吧？”樱井眯起眼睛，用手指轻轻抚滑着芭菲杯壁，象牙似的浅粉指尖染上了湿气，松本想起把它们含在口中时那如冰似雪的凛冽和甜美，以及舔上他牙齿的触感，无法抑制地陷入官能的醉醺——这些他裸露在外的骨骼都能吮出甘美的芬芳。

“他为什么要这样做呢？

“我从被他买进家的第一天就在思考这个问题。

“为什么逼迫我学习女形的教条规律

“为什么要我背诵那些淫词艳曲

“为什么要把我和正常的世界隔离开来囚禁在他的象牙塔里过他给我编织出的生活

“背不出剧本不给吃饭，做不对姿势便要挨打，鞭子抽得再狠也不允许掉眼泪，只能拼命道歉乞求原谅。

“为什么是我？为什么选择了我？

“我问他。”

樱井的语气平缓得不带一点波澜，他捏着银勺细细搅动着芭菲里的奶油，仿佛在谈论稀疏平常的小事。

“他跟我说，不是谁选择了我，而是我选择了自己的命运，就像穿适合自己的衣服一样，是我招致了与自己相应的命运。

“——我家族被奸人所害，我险些被贼人卖到茶屋做男妓，不是他救了我，是我选择被他救下。

“——我天生女相，不是他让我当女形，是我天性选择当的。

“——到年纪的女形本要去茶屋修行做かげま*，他给了我另外的修行方式……是我选择了和你做的……”

松本感觉胸腔里有一条巨大的鲸鱼撞击着自己的内脏，发出庞大而阴郁的悲鸣。窗外落雪的声响如雷鸣般震得人耳朵发木、冷得人浑身颤抖，偶尔划破雪声疾驰而过的汽车声、车站上的高音喇叭声，都像撕裂般呼叫着，敲击着他的头骨。

“所以变态的是我吧，我不知廉耻地勾引你，被旁人看着也能肆无忌惮地……和你性交。”樱井彻底垂下了眼眸，一勺一勺地往嘴里送已经融化成粘稠液体的冰淇淋，像在食人脑髓的魔女一样。

松本被上了发条似的，口中重复着否定的音节，他被惊惧震慑着组织不出流畅的言语。

“潤くん，”他又念了一遍：“潤くん……”

“我常年居住的藏书室门口，有成片的石榴树。就是那种果实像红宝石一样的水果，甜得像火一样……”樱井独自沉浸在了澄澈的回忆里，微弱地自言自语，像梦中呓语的孩童。

“你知道‘石榴国’吗。一个传说中的国度。

“石榴国里漂亮的孩子从小就被隔离开来住在‘被爱者乐园’，过着衣食无忧天堂般的生活。那里鲜花盛开，泉水清冽，连餐具都是金银的。

“可是，等他们长大成人后，每周都要被赶出园外一次，成为园外丑陋的人们玩弄的性对象，这样持续两三年之后便被杀掉。

“杀戮的时候，全国到处是性的杀人剧场。他们扮演着各种角色，被人玩弄，直到被杀死。”

樱井的神情仿佛七月暴雨下花瓣被外翻的蔷薇，在某种道貌岸然的鞭笞下翻来卷去，他的内里被自己撕扯着暴露在十二月的大雪中，被街边溅起的泥水肆意玷污。

“这些剧场里再现了神话中和历史上所有年轻貌美时被杀戮的人物，他们穿着漂亮性感的衣服，在五彩缤纷的照明、奢华艳丽的布景、悠扬悦耳的乐曲声中壮丽地被杀死。

“一般在未咽气之前，他们会受到观众的百般戏弄，之后，尸体会被观众吃掉。”

狂风骤雨在樱井体内肆虐横行着，他却犹如温驯的仔鹿般伸着优雅的脖颈去咬食树上的石榴——一种色泽鲜艳、香气馥郁、满含迅速奏效毒素的果实。

他被一只温柔的手强迫着渴饮下甘甜的毒药，却讲是自己选择抬起的脑袋、滚下的咽喉。

松本大梦初醒般本能地向前拉住樱井的手，却只抓到了冷却的空气和轻微的声响。

服务生告诉他，坐在对面的那位先生早早便结账离开了，走的时候依然像个绅士一样给足了小费礼貌地道别。

之后，松本再也没能找到樱井。

かげま*：高级色子，常有卖春行为。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

松本在五年前辞去歌舞伎男角的身份，回家继承了家业。

父亲讥讽他当初走得毅然决然，口口声声说要自食其力宣扬艺术美学，执拗得像磐石，内心世界却混乱无知，认识和能力又不足，以至于被柔媚的东西诱惑，坠入腐坏且不入流的泥沼中放纵自我。

松本跪着不应，一一承受下这些苛责，只想逃开那食人的剧场，越远越好。

那些人，石榴国里的那些人，舞台下的那些人，把樱井的自由，像洁白的围裙一般挂在各自胸前，每日三次坐在餐桌前，粗暴地品食着流出浓稠暗红血液的石榴，饕餮般埋首于樱井腿间，得意地填饱肚子。松本光是想象，心脏就止不住地抽痛。

石榴的汁液流淌着伸出蠕动的触手，给樱井光裸的大腿、柔软的腹部、绯红的脸颊染上骇人的鲜血，最终成为别人口中的饵食，松本一次又一次地做着这样心惊胆战的梦，疯了似的在东京的每个角落寻找樱井的踪迹。

巨大的暗夜里，东京的街道上，绝望如同暴风般肆虐着，街灯的火焰如同燃烧瓶般爆燃着戾气，欲望在地下的阴沟里蚕食鲸吞。

松本却怎么也寻不到他的樱姬。

  
他被眷念与恐惧折磨着，渐渐染上了警惕和欺瞒的习性，在他记忆的羊水中安眠的樱井被年月溶解成芬芳艳丽的色块，变成了致命伤的同义语。

他兢兢业业地操持家业，恍恍惚惚地流连欢场，天真地认为交的朋友越多，痂结得越快。

直到某天狐朋狗友酒局酣醉之际讲说京都的贵族得了个樱姬，虽是男儿身却俏丽得像人偶似的，一见便无法忘怀。

松本心中一惊，酒醒了大半，沉下脸来打探详情，朋友醉得厉害，大着舌头口齿不清，他只能勉强从只言片语中拼凑消息。

这樱姬的师父不久前去世，死前神不知鬼不觉把爱徒卖给了京都的贵族三谷。三谷是出了名的爱好歌舞伎，行事蛮横霸道，这边丧事刚办妥，人就被拉入府中夜夜笙歌。

松本越听越是恐惧，一方面希望这是自己日夜渴求的樱井的消息，另一方面又不希望樱井受过这样的委屈，他在矛盾中煎熬烧煮着，却不由自主地疏通好了各方友人，前去京都见一见这樱姬。

友人一路上交代了他诸多，千叮万嘱若樱姬真是樱井也万万不能冲动，三谷位高权重，可不是我们这种小门小户敢招惹的。

松本头若捣蒜地答应，一到京都便上门拜访三谷，被下人领着穿过府邸复杂的门廊，迎进专门迎客的幽间用晚膳。三谷知松本在东京学过歌舞伎，席间便滔滔不绝地讲起“义大夫”道起“世话物”，松本只觉恶心，搜肠刮肚寻些记忆里的人物同他附和，三谷竟真把他当起知己来，连声唤着樱姬邀松本品戏。

那樱姬还只是从门口稍稍露出些脸，松本便瞬间像被冰水淋身般手脚冰凉，结痂的伤口被撕开得鲜血淋漓。

是樱井！是他苦苦寻找了五年的樱井！

然而樱井却像没看见松本似的跪着从门外小心翼翼地挪了进来，如同一株失去根系的植物，拖着繁复的衣物举步维艰。

雪白的振袖上覆盖着大片的樱花，他被晚霞般绚丽的樱色掩埋着，每移动一步便发出沙沙的声响，就像铺天盖地的樱花飘落之时香消玉殒时的泣音。

他的双眼依然是那么摄人，不知蕴了多少毒素，看一眼便想让人跪下吻他的脚心——松本清楚他层层叠叠纷纷繁繁的衣料里藏着怎样如雕如琢的玉足。

这是多么甜美的毒液，现在想起来依然心有余悸。

等樱井到了三谷的身边，三味线和筝琴声响了起来。

是《樱姬东文章》！

  
回忆的巨兽用密密麻麻的利齿啃咬着松本的头骨。他想逃开，双膝却仿佛被钉在了地上，独属于石榴国的粘腻汁液顺着他的小腿一点一点渗透着他的身躯腐蚀着他的心智。

他感觉自己的双腿正和樱井的一样，陷入了这污秽的泥潭中。

然而樱井不为所动的表情就像他那被紧紧封住的衣襟，得体且骄矜，让人找不出一丝破绽。

松本屏息，注视着，本属于自己的樱姬，和，取代了自己扮演权助的三谷。

心如死灰的樱姬本打算削发为尼，却意外与权助重逢，她将女官和僧人支开，唤来了权助与他私会。

轻浮的权助满嘴污言秽语地调戏樱姬，樱姬害羞，将衣袖遮住了脸，权助更加肆无忌惮起来，将脚伸进樱姬裙间摩挲。

樱姬，不对，是樱井，被三谷色情意味十足的眼神舔舐着，随着他腿上的动作颤抖晃动着身体，唇舌间仿佛含着冰冷的刀片，艳红丰润的唇轻启却不敢发出一丝声响。

三谷见状更加兴奋了起来，他优游自适地绕到樱井身后，用粗壮有力的臂膀箍住他的腰肢，腾出一只手来探进衣襟里揉捏了起来，在樱井耳旁喘着酒腥味的粗气。

樱井仿佛溺水般，胸腔快速起伏着，他的胸前作乱着一只阴湿污秽的动物，在衣物的耸动间攫取了他的心脏他的呼吸他的神色自如。

他的眼角渐渐染上了猩红，媚色混杂着痛楚滑落进了发鬓间。

三谷变得越发得意忘形，他强硬地扯走樱井的腰带扒开他的衣衫，那柔和平滑的颈子、洁净饱满的肩膀、印上指痕的白皙胸口暴露在了众人视线中，凝聚着一种纯粹而清冽的美感，让人心生摇曳为之目眩。

樱井被这样粗鲁地按在石榴国的祭坛之上，宛若晶莹剔透的大轮花朵，花蕊中流出浓稠的血与哀伤。

他开始奋力挣扎，像被猎豹咬住颈部拼命和暴力斗争的猎物。却被束缚地更紧了。

三谷将头凑近他，从下颌往下一点点嗅着他的芬芳，动作温柔得像是在品味院落里的蔷薇。他抽动着鼻子，伸出了湿热的舌，将这朵仿佛在风雨中飘摇打颤的柔弱花朵含进了嘴里。

樱井的皮肤被三谷的唾液浸润，闪着淫秽的光泽，被啃噬过的地方赤得洌滟，生出凌虐的美感来。

他的眼中也漫起湿气，头上的花簪随着身体的晃动发出清脆的响声，双唇间吐露出支离破碎的喘息：“やめっ…やめって……”

松本的心仿佛置于火炉上灼烤似的，妒恨在血液里沸腾翻滚。

无暇顾及友人的劝告，他忍无可忍地掀翻桌上的酒菜，快步上前狠狠踹开三谷，一把抱起衣衫凌乱泫然欲泣的樱井，离开了这片泥潭。

tbc.


End file.
